Blood, Sex, And Rock-n-Roll
by Avenging Neko
Summary: Shameless Hellsing!Band. A small portion of their life on the way to the next gig and how they perform on stage. Rated M for a reason. ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Blood, Sex, and Rock-n-Roll**

**_AN:_ **Guess what? I'm not dead! I can't promise speedy updates to any particular thing, though I have ideas. (But I'll try to update at least one thing once a week.) This is a little piece for my own amusement and will have at least two more chapters.

_**WARNING:**_** This has an actual sex scene. =O**

* * *

Seras Victoria laughed drunkenly as she stumbled across the length of the tour bus to drop herself provocatively in Alucard's lap, draping her arms around his neck and pressing her quite generous amount of breast into his chest with a purr. "Master, my Master. Such a pretty thing." One of the blonde's hands rose to caress his cheek, her blue eyes unfocused and glazed with pleasant dreams.

The raven haired man upon whose lap she sat grinned wickedly, his canines prominent and deadly in his mouth. One of his hands – encased in a white leather glove – trailed up the girl's side in a possessive manner as he crushed her pliant form against the hard steel of his own. "I do believe you're drunk, little Seras." His voice dripped like liquid honey as he nuzzled the girl's invitingly arched throat.

From the front of the bus a throat was cleared meaningfully, and his garnet gaze lifted, peering between soot black lashes at the sternly frowning figure of another blonde, arms crossed over her chest and an imperious look upon her regal features. His brows arched inquiringly as his other arm came up to wrap around the petite thing's waist to cage her in, a half seen smirk curling his lips in challenge. The other growled – quite impressively at that – and the light of the bus gleamed on her round spectacles. "Not where I can see you!" She spat, features pinching in disgust, "and you shouldn't take advantage of her being intoxicated, either." She was quick to add when she saw his muscles tense under the obscenely tight material of his pants, readying to stand and carry the completely willing victim off to the bedrooms beyond.

"Perhaps you should have thought of that before offering to share." He admonished mildly, standing nevertheless and smirking as Seras' legs dutifully encircled his own waist to keep her balance, "You know what she's like when you let her have a sip." He leered rather suggestively, and barked a laugh as Integra's cheeks flamed nearly as crimson as his eyes.

"Just try not to make too much noise." Another male voice called calmly from the driver's seat, Walter half turning his head to glance at the pair with amused violet eyes, "and it's your turn at the wheel in another hour." The youthful man's face was set in a neutral expression of only half minded interest as he resumed staring out the windshield at the deserted road. They were on their way to their next gig, and due to … circumstances, it was only the four of them that lived in the bus and took turns driving, no other staff available for such personal interaction with the band.

"Walter! Don't encourage them." Integra admonished as she grumpily got to her feet and made her way to the front passenger seat to keep him company while the vampires did their thing. If they used her bed again…

'_**Jealous?'**_ Alucard purred into her head, reading her thoughts. He laughed and turned on his heel to carry his little pet out of sight of the fuming woman and the blandly amused temporary chauffer. Kicking the door shut behind him, his gleeful gaze lit maliciously on the door to Integra's room in consideration before shifting to the (hideously pink) chambers of his kitten. "Remind me to make you repaint this monstrosity when you're sober." He quipped dryly as he threw the girl onto her bed and with a flick of his wrist, her ruined clothes parted to reveal deliciously pale flesh. Seras moaned something unintelligible and buried her face in her cat shaped pillow, hips wiggling enticingly at him, the blue miniskirt tangling around her left thigh as she writhed.

He groaned, and undid his zipper with a fluid gesture, the burgeoning length of his cock springing to attention as he grabbed the blonde's ankle and yanked her down the bed, leaving the scraps of clothing behind in the middle of the mattress. She mewled, her arms wrapped around the pillow and bringing it with her, face hidden in the plush fabric, and humped against the bed helplessly, caught in the lustful thrall her pretty, pretty Master wove so effortlessly around her. He chuckled darkly and tossed her legs apart, leaving her core bare and vulnerable to his attentions. Slipping between her thighs easily, he nudged the head of his cock against the lips of her sex teasingly, smirking down at the back of her head as she cried out and bucked backwards, impaling herself upon him impatiently.

He dropped forward, pinning her ruthlessly beneath his heavy frame as he nosed the wild spray of blonde locks from her neck and trailed his tongue along the enticing flesh. She whined low in her throat and writhed beneath him, rocking back and forth in a useless endeavor to create some friction between her legs.

He growled and she stilled – pouting, he could tell – obediently as he continued to lap at the skin of her neck. "Pleeease." She whimpered, slurring slightly as she burned beneath him for his touch.

Obliging her, his fangs struck at the same time his hips thrust forwards, and she screamed into the garishly cute face of her pillow as her blood filled his mouth. He groaned, eyes closing in near-bliss as he rocked slowly in and out, taunting her with the drawn out pace, lips suctioned to her pulse point, and once still hands wandering up and down her sides. After a minute of torturing both himself and the girl, he drew back and swiped his tongue along the bloodied hickey, sealing the punctures but leaving the dark bruise as he straightened and his hands found purchase at her hips, holding her in place and speeding his pace.

She thrashed and moaned, muffling the sound into the cloth. He decided that he didn't like that, and one hand fisted in her blonde locks, yanking her back to arch her awkwardly, admiring the way her breasts thrust out and jiggled in time to his jerking hips. She screamed and lifted her hands to his wrist, wrapping delicate fingers around the appendage and hanging on for dear life as a combined anchor and attempt to lessen the merciless strain on her scalp.

"Say my name." He growled into her ear, punctuating each word with a harsh thrust, each one bottoming out so that he ground himself into her clit punishingly, sending jolts of electricity through her trembling form.

"Ah-ahh… Alucard!" She shrieked, moaning and arching away from the overstimulation, face contorted in a combination of pleasure in pain.

"No!" He snarled, and dropped her, the hand once tangled in her wild mane now wrapped around the back of her neck, smothering her ruthlessly into the mattress as he hooked his hips and thrust upward, the force of it sending her lower half into the air. "Say." He did it again and his fingers curled, claws extending from the now split tips of his gloves, "My." His grip tightened to near suffocation, cutting off all but a trace of her air, "Name!" He roared and his free hand slashed across her back in a spray of blood.

She screamed and her muscles locked as she flew off the proverbial edge she hadn't even realized she was standing on. "VLAD!"

"Yesss…" He hissed, and rode out her orgasm with his bloodied hand lifted to his lips to taste the crimson liquid, eyes half lidded in bliss. Blood and sex go hand in hand when dealing with a creature of his ilk and age.

With one last thrust he tensed and spilled his undead seed into her equally inert womb, panting and leaning over her now slack frame to lap the trails of ambrosia from her flesh.

She whimpered as he withdrew and he chuckled, tucking himself back into his pants and taking a step back to admire his handiwork; she lay there, legs draped limply over the edge of her bed, a deep purple mark on her throat and the remnants of blood on her pale skin, her mussed hair splaying out in a wild tangle around her head.

His lips curled back from his teeth and he oozed self satisfaction as he gently tossed her higher up the mattress and draped the sheet over her nude form to remind himself not to go for round two quite so soon.

"Sleep, little Seras, we have all the time in the world for more fun." He cooed, brushing a strand of hair from her face with a gentle touch, before turning and stalking from the hideously girlish nightmare of a room to rejoin the other members of their odd little band.

He licked his lips and grinned savagely as he closed the door behind him and once again eyed Integra's room before murmuring "perhaps next time" to himself and making his way to the front of the bus where he found the aforementioned blonde asleep in the passenger seat, head slumped on her shoulder at an awkward angle. He arched a brow at Walter, and the other raven haired male grinned sheepishly, nodding as they switched positions so fluidly the speedometer didn't even waver. Now settled into the driver's seat, he stared pointedly at the woman to his right, and smiled grimly as she was picked up gently and settled into the man's arms. "Put her to bed like a good boy, Walter." He purred, voice low and menacing.

There was no reply, but the younger man turned and made his way to the bedrooms to settle the other female into her bed in a more comfortable position to avoid stiff necks and stiffer tempers in the morning.

Alucard continued on for the next three hours until they reached their destination and he pulled up into the parking lot of their gig tomorrow night, locking up and pulling the sun shades – metal shutters – down before grabbing an untouched bottle of blood wine and retiring to his bed, only to find it already occupied by a still naked Seras. He chuckled and downed half of the bottle in a single swig before climbing in beside his little kitten – also naked this time – to sleep. Tomorrow would be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Blood, Sex, and Rock-n-Roll**

* * *

The afternoon crawled by, silent as the grave until one disheveled blonde stumbled down the hallway of their rather extravagant tour bus to the kitchenette where she flicked the switch for the generator and plugged in the coffee maker, rummaging in the cupboards for a box of cereal and a clean bowl and spoon. Settling in at the table with her breakfast, she crunched noisily on the sugary disaster known as Count Chocula. She couldn't help but snort a laugh over the ridiculousness of eating such a thing as she slid her glasses higher up her nose.

A few minutes later, cereal finished and put away, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing was nursing her second cup of coffee when the other blonde crawled out to the kitchen in mismatched pj's, flailing and moaning dramatically as she made a show of pretending to be near death before opening the fridge and rummaging in the crisper drawers for her favorite type of blood – O Negative.

"Ahhh… Life." Seras moaned happily as she finished the crimson liquid and tossed the plastic into the secondary trash (marked medical waste, with a biohazard symbol painted on the side) under the sink. "I miss coffee." She grumbled, eyeing Integra enviously.

"Such a shame, isn't it?" The slightly elder blonde murmured, a half smirk on her lips as she peered over the rim of her cup at the fledgling. Seras made a face at her, and flopped down on the other side of the table to wait for the others to awaken.

"I don't get it though," she continued after a moment, her short attention span kicking in, "I can drink alcohol, and fruit juice, but if I go anywhere near coffee, or, gods forbid, chocolate, I get all woozy and have to puke it right back up. So not fun."

"You can't get high, either." Integra chimed in mildly, taking an exaggerated swallow of her caffiene to tease the girl.

"Pff, don't get me started on that or I might just have to bite you and see if I can get that caffeine from your bloodstream." Seras Victoria threatened half heartedly, snapping her teeth with a faint grin tugging her pale lips.

"Just try it, vampire." Integra shot back mockingly, glasses gleaming from the light overhead.

"Oh my, am I interrupting something?" A deep voice crooned, and both women shivered mildly as his darkness caressed their senses. Alucard (and Walter in his shadow) made his way to the fridge to retrieve his own blood ration, tossing a challenging look over his shoulder as he snagged the last O Negative, and the younger ravenette rolled his amethyst eyes and snatched up a B Positive instead.

Breakfast with vampires was ever about power struggles.

"Right, well, we've got three hours still before we need to head backstage." Walter announced when the tense air settled, Alucard, as always, keeping his place as top dog. The females hummed and nodded, standing together and walking up the stairs to the studio section of their home-on-wheels.

Integra and Walter were busy conferring about tempos and modulations for each song, while Alucard fiddled with his guitar, running his elegant fingers up the strings to check for any wear and tear that might make them snap on stage.

Seras lolled indolently in her chair, in a manner much too similar to the statuesque raven haired male that was the leader of their band, her blue eyes gleamed beneath her lashes and she crooned with a wicked curl to her lips, "Hey, Mister Sexpants, send some of that love my way." Her lashes fluttered coquettishly as she crooked her finger at the drink of tall, dark, and handsome in the black leather pants now polishing the wicked ax to a rust red shine that would put fresh blood to shame.

Mister Sexpants laughed and strutted obligingly over to the back up singer/guitarist, giving her a smoldering look under his sooty lashes as he carefully placed the prepped instrument in her arms. "If you scratch her, no sex for a week." He warned, and she grinned cheekily up at him, hugging the bass close until the neck was nestled between her breasts and she moaned rather suggestively, wriggling her hips as she rubbed her cheek on the back of the head, even going so far as to run her tongue provocatively around one of the knobs, sucking the silver oval into her mouth.

"And she used to be so innocent, too." Walter sighed dramatically behind them, shaking his head disapprovingly. Seras shot him a look and rolled her eyes, gathering herself to rise and prance about the pseudo stage, fingers stroking the air above the strings as she pretended to rock out to nonexistent tunes.

Integra snorted back her laughter, and shook her head as well. "Enough, Seras. We need to get dressed."

"Yes ma'am."

Seras gave a cheeky salute, handed off the guitar to her Master – who was already ready – and bounced off down the stairs, the gem of her short shorts teasing the male half of the band with glimpses of pale flesh above the tops of her thighs, her kitty printed tank top doing absolutely nothing to contain the jiggle of her more than generous bust as gravity took its toll.

The only human member of this train wreck of popularity rolled her eyes, a smirk tugging her lips as she followed at a more sedate pace. "Vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

**Blood, Sex, and Rock-n-Roll**

_**Ketti: Lyke,**_** zomigawd! **An update! Can you believe that? I CAN'T! It's short, oh well. It's something. Be happy. :P

* * *

"You look good enough to eat, Teggie." Seras cooed as she draped herself across the sitting woman's shoulders, pressing her breasts obscenely into the older blonde's back and wiggling. The pianist curled her lip in a sneer of disgust as she stared into the mirror, carefully applying the mascara to her right eye, the left done already. "Save that for your Master you little tramp, and what did I tell you about calling me that ridiculous nickname?" The Hellsing demanded, elbowing the corset clad Draculina in the gut without mercy. Seras pouted prettily at her in the mirror, and their blue eyes locked in the reflection. Seras moaned lewdly and turned her head to run her tongue along the shell of the leather clad female's ear, "But I like playing with you, Teggie." Seras whispered, blowing a puff of cold air on the moist skin. Integra shivered, and rammed her elbow back even harder. Seras whined pitifully and turned in a huff, still half naked, to grab her favorite blue corset. "Lace me up, Teggie?" She cooed in a sing song voice, fluttering her lashes coquettishly as she peered over her shoulder.

"Lord knows why I ever agreed to dress like this…" The human grumbled to herself as she stood from her seat amidst the creaking and resettling of her black leather bodysuit, the decorative straps wrapping around her arms, legs, and waist to enunciate her tall and slender frame. Her hair was pulled up into one long waterfall of a ponytail at the top of her head and her glasses were replaced with the special slit pupiled contacts she wore on stage, her naturally tanned skin painted porcelain white with make up, though she adamantly refused to wear lipstick. All in all, she looked fucking hot, and Seras wanted to sink her fangs into the pretty thing that kept them in line and acted as their manager once every blue moon. Seras wiggled her hips in a come hither gesture as she turned her back and pulled the corset tight to her front so that an overly generous potion of breast lay exposed for the world to see. "And heaven help me, he's got you dressed as his little sex bitch in front of an audience." Integra snorted as she grasped the ends together and zipped up the back before starting on the decorative laces that Alucard demanded hide the fact that his little Seras wore a modern corset rather than the bone and stay monstrosity he dragged out of ancient storage and threatened the girl with.

"But of course, I can't have a fledgling without sex appeal." Said vampire cooed as he melted through the wall and tugged his now fully clothed childe to his chest, where he draped his leather cape around her like a second skin. He only wore that for the introductory song, and always tore it off dramatically, because, as everyone knows, drama and rock and roll go hand in dick rubbing hand together.

"Quite." Walter interjected with a roll of his eyes as he stood beside Integra in the dressing room, their outfits obscenely similar. They were the background members, after all, and blended into the stage so that their lead who-…singers could stand out in all their scantily clad glory. Because, of course, Alucard was most definitely not wearing a shirt under that cape.

Seras cooed appreciatively as she was crushed to said naked chest of god like masculinity, and she nuzzled her cheek along his collarbone. "Master, my Master, you're such a pretty thing." Her fingers trailed along his skin, and one hand travelled lower, and lower…

Integra spat in disgust and dragged Walter by the arm to the door to get things ready. She already had to watch them on stage, watching them behind the scenes was more than she could take in a single night.

Well, whaddya know, it's **showtime!**


End file.
